Lluvia Nocturna
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: Como termino la celebración de Suriyou en ese colegio en las montañas...(one shot del tomo tres del manga) Kudou anda algo bebido y hace cosas... Shonen Ai KudouXRikou.


Lluvia nocturna 

Soley-chan

Un fic de Lawful drug de CLAMP

Es Shonen Ai

es propiedad de Soley de Lioncourt quien lo escribió y publicó para que lo disfrutaras.

Me gustaría mucho que dejaras tu opinión al respecto

_Llueve afuera..._

Habiendo determinado casi el fin de la misión que los llevó hasta aquél colegio de varones situado en las montañas, Kudou kazahaya y Rikou Himura, se encontraban en la parte trasera del auditorio, donde hace ya mas de una hora se había llevado acabo la ceremonia de la elección de la novia ( por cierto quien ganó fue Kudou , claro como parte de un discreto plan que para él no tuvo mucha gracia...) del festival Suriyou, el enlace y la entrega del anillo, cede raíz de sus dificultades; habían ya oficialmente resuelto aquel misterio por el que los había enviado Kakei, Nayuki se había alejado junto a Mukoufujiwara, dejándolos solos en aquella estancia.

-parece que estará nublado esta tarde...

-entonces lloverá- agregó Kudou con tono inocente

-no siempre llueve cuando se nubla el cielo sabes...

-...-Kudou dedicó una sonrisa de desagrado a Rikou, prefería no comenzar a discutir de nuevo con Rikou, aquellos zapatos altos estaban comenzando a incomodarle, casi se olvidaba por completo de su vergonzoso atuendo nupcial, de no ser por que el viento hizo volar el velo que traía encima.

¿Piensas quedarte vestido así todo el día-dijo Rikou, no dejo que Kudou contestara cuando agregó con una voz burlona¿o es que quieres disfrutar a fondo tus momentos de travesti-Kudou se puso casi totalmente rojo, ya sea de coraje o vergüenza comenzó a sentir de nuevo la necesidad de estrangular a Rikou.

¡¡¡¡Por supuesto que no bastardo¡¡¡¡-una vena se le hinchaba en la frente mientras su imaginaria cola de zorro se erizaba.¡¡¡¡Eso es lo q...

¡¡¡¡Kazahaya¡¡¡¡-varios muchachos del colegio, a quienes no conocían salían del auditorio directo hacia Rikou y Kudou.¡¡¡¡Debes volver¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡LA SEÑORITA NOVIA DEBE ACOMPAÑARNOS EN LA REUNIÓN DESPUÉS DEL FESTIVAL¡¡¡¡

Kudou los miró con la incógnita en los labios, deseo poder desaparecer de su vista y quitarse ese vergonzoso atuendo.

¡¡¡¡HEMOS VENIDO POR TI¡¡¡-dijeron los chicos, casi al unísono, parecían excitados.

-mira que amabilidad, se han tomado la molestia de fastidiar tus ruines intentos de fuga...-dijo Rikou con sorna-creo que deberías ir con ellos-agregó con expresión bufona mientras le daba palmaditas a Kudou en el hombro, para Kudou aquellas expresiones significaban la burla de Rikou, y aquello hizo que sus ganas de estrangularlo aumentaran.

¡¡¡BAST.. aghttttttt¡¡¡-Kudou fue levantado precipitadamente del suelo por un par de brazos, y se encaminaron a dirigirlo de nuevo dentro del auditorio mientras este fallaba en sus esfuerzos por soltarse de ellos, lo ultimo que Kudou vio antes de que le cerraran la puerta frente a sus ojos fue la sonrisa burlona que Rikou le dirigía...

minutos después

¡¡¡porf...

¡no te dejaremos ir¡¡ya te lo hemos dicho¡ ¡vas a hacerlo¡

¡no quiero¡

¡es tu deber iniciar nuestro brindis como la nueva bella novia del festival Suriyou¡

¡¡¡no voy a beber de eso¡¡¡

¡no eres un niño¡

¡no lo haré¡- alcanzó a decir antes de que su enorme compañero de mesa le introduciera la botella de tequila en la boca de forma precipitada lo cual ocasionó que inevitablemente diera un trago. Los presentes comenzaron a albedrear con ánimo.

El sabor de aquella cosa no era tan desagradable después de todo... aunque jamás lo había probado no le pareció mala la idea de darle otro pequeño traguito a esa botella; pensaba Kudou.

_Estoy agotado... me siento mareado..._

¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS MISS BRIDE... HIP …¿BAILARIAS CONMIGO ** HIP **ESTA PIEZA? hip¡¡¡¡¡-dijo, el casi absolutamente ebrio compañero de mesa de Kudou, entre risas y bailes (entre chicos), una hora después de haber comenzado a beber junto a la mayoría de los muchos presentes, que disfrutaban la reunión como nunca, mientras afuera unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, dejando su rastro en los vidrios de las ventanas. Estaba anocheciendo.

Kudou tenía las mejillas rosadas, y su cabeza reposaba sobre la mesa, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa y su mirada estaba inexpresiva.

¡¡¡¡vamossss Kaggguke hip … baila con Kuudouuuu **hip...**¡¡¡¡

¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

¡¡¡¡¡¡baile sensual¡¡¡¡¡¡hip

-noooo...hip mejor llévatelo al ropero...hip...jajajajajaaaa...-decián algunos de los mas o menos ebrios presentes alrededor de Kudou, mientras se botaban de la risa nuevamente, Kudou se rió con ellos.

-Creo que de eso me gustaría encargarme yo ...-dijo un chico alto, casi tan norme como Rikou, sus cabellos eran de un color oscuro azabache y era realmente atractivo a pesar de su apariencia tosca y su expresión burlona, no parecía ebrio, mas sin embargo llevaba ya encima algunos tragos. Los chicos pararon de reír y le miraron con ojos de complicidad, un complot se escondía detrás de las miradas de todos...

-claro... Asuke -dijo Kaguke, parecía que intentaba disfrazar su ebrio tono de voz...-perrroo... yo iba ...a balililar...prirumero...-Asuke, así llamado el chico tosco, empujó casi sin fuerzas a Kaguke el cual cayó sentado en una silla y estalló en carcajadas. Asuke se dirigió a Kudou y lo levantó con la delicadeza con la que trataría a una dama, de aquella silla.

¿Bailaría conmigo señorita novia-le preguntó a Kudou, mientras este le miraba con sus ojos enrojecidos e inexpresivos... Asuke aseguró la embriaguez de Kudou cuando intentó que caminara de su brazo y este, tambaleándose, luchaba por sostenerse en pié...

-est hip ...a...biennnneee...-dijo Kudou, sonaba realmente ebrio, sentía dentro de si como una llama que le invitaba a dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos. Cuando Asuke lo llevó al centro del circulo que los presentes formaban comenzó a sonar a su alrededor una melodía bastante sensual. Asuke rodeó la cadera de Kudou con las manos mientras este se le colgaba por el cuello con los ojos adormilados. Cuando tuvieron un acercamiento Asuke pudo notar mas detalladamente lo liza y tersa que se veía la piel del rostro de Kudou, y lo hermoso que era, sus mejillas rosadas y esa expresión de compasión en sus ojos le daban un aspecto femenino y a la vez angelical.

Kudou cerró los ojos mientras marcaba con sus pasos círculos con los pies de Asuke, no caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el mundo que lo rodeaba parecía una fantasía y el se creyó parte de la locura, su vestido blanco y liso nupcial ondeaba con cada débil paso que daba, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro de Asuke... aquel rostro le pareció muy familiar... era casi el mismo...

¡¡¡¡¿PORQUÉ ESTOY TAN CERCA DE ESE GIGANTE BASTARDO¡¡¡

Y Kudou frunció el cejo cuando se despegó de pronto y con brusquedad de Asuke, mirándolo fijamente, comenzó a perder el equilibrio pero las manos de Asuke los sostuvieron antes de la caída... el ataque de hipo de Kudou se hizo un poco mas notable...

No intentó separarse de nuevo, mas bien su expresión era de desconcierto, algo en su mente estaba funcionando pero aun no le parecía muy claro... aquella llama le estaba quemando el estómago como una especie de gastritis; Asuke siguió guiándolo al compás de la música, sin dejar de sonreírle de esa manera tan extraña. Sobre su vestido blanco que le ceñía las pocas caderas varoniles, las manos de Asuke comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta posarse sobre las nalgas de Kudouéste pareció no darse cuenta mientras su mirada seguía inexpresiva y adormilada. Asuke le subía las faldas del vestido frente a todos, necesitaba la prueba principal, cediéndole algunos roces de sus dedos a Kudou en las piernas, logró llegar casi a media distancia del límite de aquel muslo derecho y encontró el listón blanco atado discretamente, con un elegante adorno de encaje igualmente blanco...

_Los perfumes que me rodean me marean... estoy realmente agotado... me marean..._

Kudou se dejó caer al suelo, tambaleante aquella llama le estaba calcinando ahora la garganta, cerró los ojos bajo los pies de los que lo rodeaban, apretándose el pecho... las risas y los gritos se desvanecían lentamente...los pequeños sonidos que hacían las gotas desde fuera al caer también se apagaban...

_...ya seguirán sin mí... caigo al suelo... he cerrado mis ojos..._

_al abrirlos, estoy entre tus brazos..._

Rikou llevaba a Kudou por el pasillo, había dejado el auditorio tras las exclamaciones de los ahí congregaos, la mayoría casi totalmente ebrios, sabía de las condiciones de Kudou, había mirado todo lo ocurrido, consciente de que pudo haberlo evitado, quería saber hasta qué límites llegaría el asunto, no era gracioso, habían obligado al chico a beber, no era gracioso. Y sus ojos nunca miraron los de Kudou, a sabiendas que estaba despierto aún, a sabiendas de cómo le miraba... seguro aquel haría una rabieta de borracho en cualquier momento...

Me llevas por el pasillo, tu aroma me está adormeciendo y siento mis pies en el viento... parece que estoy flotando...

_...lo sé... estoy demasiado bebido...¿puedo tener aún un poco de conciencia?..._

_...sé algo... _

_...que siento vergüenza... siento miedo..._

_...y tu estás ahí sin mirarme... me has rescatado de nuevo...como siempre...¿por qué?..._

_...es que soy tan inútil... tan imbésil..._

_¿...podría encontrarme con tus ojos... solo una vez?..._

Rikou abrió la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Kudou en aquel instituto junto a Nayuki, quien era su compañero de cuarto. En esos momentos la habitación estaba vacía y oscura, una brisa fría estaba entrando por la ventana abierta, la lluvia seguía cayendo dispersa, salpicando la alfombra con su rocío...

... me recuestas de forma violenta... sobre este colchón... cómo si fuese yo una carga molesta ...de la que quisieras deshacerte enseguida...

_...sigues sin mirarme a los ojos..._

_...cierras la ventana..._

_...y me duele... el pecho..._

Rikou cerró la ventana incómodamente, ahora solo faltaría que el chico se enfermara, seguramente estaría ya dormido... no tenía caso decirle nada... después de todo, estaba ebrio y las palabras nada cambiarían, además¿Qué iba a decirle?. Decidió marcharse de ahí, para que Kudou descansara, mañana sería su último día en Suriyou y regresarían a casa.

...estoy loco...o es el alcohol...

_... no quiero quedarme solo... por favor..._

_...NO TE VAYAS... no te marches..._

_...has encendido la pequeña lámpara de pie sobre la mesa de noche... me has dado la espalda... comenzarás a marcharte..._

_...yo no sé si te avergüenzo...no sé si estoy loco...no me ignores..._

_...solo es el alcohol..._

_Sé que esta noche me he ridiculizado... aún puedo escuchar sus risas... se burlaban de mí..._

_...estoy avergonzado..._

_...no quiero quedarme solo..._

Rikou se disponía a dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando sintió un débil y suplicante tirón en el pantalón.

_...tú siempre eres molesto y enorme... mas sin embargo..._

_...eres lo ÚNICO que tengo..._

_...te he tomado por la tela de tu pantalón oscuro... no sé por qué lo hago..._

_...mis manos y mis ojos te suplican que no te marches... solo un poco...solo un poco más...hasta que esta lluvia termine..._

_...estoy avergonzado...estoy asustado... o solo es el alcohol..._

...tus ojos... he logrado que tus ojos te miren con desconcierto... y yo no sé que decirte...

_...ya no deseo hablar... las palabras se consumen en mi garganta... quiero que me toques..._

_¡¿pero que digo¡_

_...por favor...tócame..._

Rikou miró a Kudou directamente, en su rostro vio una expresión que solo había visto una vez... la misma expresión que él tenía cuando le vio por primera vez...

Él sobre el pavimento, apretándose el pecho, los ojos de sufrimiento, una mirada de auxilio... con deseos de no morir...

Rikou se quedó contemplando aquella expresión, recordando al mismo tiempo lo ocurrido hace bastante tiempo¿Estaría Kudou tan mal como aquella vez?... ¿Ese desvanecimiento significaba su malestar?... en sus adentros sintió preocupación... intentando no aparentarlo sonrió de forma extraña, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir que aquello era una broma, se acercó al chico y puso la palma de su mano sobre aquella frente ligeramente sudorosa.

... me has contemplado de forma vacía... me has sonreído de forma extraña, como si estuvieras jugando... pero no me has llamado idiota... o bastardo...

_... extraño esas palabras... tu expresión no me gusta..._

_...he cerrado mis ojos... tengo frío..._

_... has tocado mi frente con tu helada mano... y yo ahora he colocado la mía sobre la tuya..._

_...está cálida.. no sé que expresión tengas en el rostro... no me culpes por lo que haré... por favor... no te alejes..._

_... y me he pegado a tu boca... no quiero mirarte... por eso aun conservo los ojos cerrados..._

_...no sé por que hago esto... no sé si esté mal... no deseo que termine... solo es el alcohol..._

_...Te alejas de mí violentamente... seguro me estás mirando como si fuera un loco... un maniático... un aprovechado... un mentiroso y un descarado..._

_... seguramente querrás golpearme..._

_LLEVAS A MI LADO CINCO MINUTOS... no lo has hecho...no has dicho nada... tengo sueño..._

_...mañana no portaré más este vestido... me gustaría que imaginaras que no soy yo lo que esta dentro de él... _

_...¡¿Qué dices Kudou¡_

_...no usaré mas este velo... no beberé más para poder estar contigo... no sirve de nada..._

_Te has alejado de mi cama... yo no quiero que te marches... y..._

_Y busco tu mano... entre la oscuridad... siento una lágrima correr por mi mejilla... y me siento estúpido... Frente la bastardo egoísta que hace unos minutos he besado... sin saber por qué..._

_...tu mano tiene un temblor ligero... dejas que la manipule cual pedazo de arcilla..._

_...cuando tocó mi rodilla, tu mano quiere alejarse..._

_...no sucederá nada... por favor... siquiera llévate lo que no pudieron llevarse...arrebátame su juego..._

_...estoy solo..._

_...no hay nadie que vea mis actos vergonzosos... nadie más que tú... y tus profundos ojos..._

_las yemas de tus dedos siguen heladas... tiene razón... y afuera hela..._

_Y sigue lloviendo..._

_... este largo vestido blanco es incómodo... y tu mano bajo él temblorosa me sonroja..._

_...has tocado el encaje que rodea mi pierna... es solo parte de mi disfraz..._

_...por favor... es tuyo... que sea el único recuerdo que quede..._

_...ya no tiembles... es el límite... no hay nada más después de ese beso..._

_...mañana seremos de nuevo sólo compañeros de trabajo... regresaremos al lugar del que hemos venido... no habrá nada..._

_...solo ha sido el alcohol..._

_...me duele la cabeza... te he soltado... puedes marcharte..._

_...no me mires más... ¡olvídalo¡... estoy demasiado cansado... siento desvanecerme de nuevo... tu imagen saliendo por la puerta con mi encaje en tu mano mis párpados me pesan... no quiero recordarte..._

_...ya puedes irte..._

_... afuera ha cesado la lluvia..._

Epílogo...

En Green Drug... cuatro días después...

-bien muchachos... este día han trabajado bastante duro...-dijo un hombre de aspecto andrógino, alto, de cabellos ligeramente largos y claros, cuyas gafas brillaban con la luz del foco en el recibidor de la farmacia, a dos muchachos que se encontraban acomodando unas cajas en los estantes. Ellos le miraron atentamente.-...por eso...-prosiguió el hombre-les pido que esta noche se queden a cenar en la farmacia...

¿Kakei?...¿Cenar ...aquí?...-preguntó con desconcierto uno de los chicos, que tenía el cabello y los ojos claros, y un lindo rostro.¿Qué vamos a cenar-agregó cobrando una postura de ansiedad...

-Es verdad que lo glotón nunca se te va a quitar... –dijo la voz del otro chico-... además de ser un loco pervertido... comes como animal...-agregó soltando una risita, y miró a Kudou en espera a que adoptara su reacción de siempre...pero no lo hizo. Se quedó silencioso, y ni siquiera le miró a los ojos...

-_¿loco...per...pervertido...?...-_pensaba Kudou sin saber que más decir, algo en aquélla expresión no le dejó hablar. Kakei miró a Kudou y luego a Rikou con una expresión de comprensión y quiso terminar con ese silencio.

¡Cenaremos Pizza¡-dijo Kakei.¿Qué les parece?...-agregó con una voz amable y animosa.

¿vas a descontar lo que coma de mi sueldo-preguntó de pronto Kudou expresando que le daría pena perder su dinero.

-Claro que no...¡ya invito¡ -respondió Kakei y se dirigió sin mirarles hacia la puerta que llevaba a la bodega, Kudou pudo haberse puesto contento con la invitación mas sin embargo su rostro volvió a cobrar la expresión de antes. Rikou se apresuró a poner el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta cristalina de farmacia "Green Drug".

-Seguro que no tardará en llegar Saiga... siempre está acompañando a Kakei... ¿Me pregunto si vivirán juntos?...-comentó Rikou, mientras a acomodaba las ultimas cajas de medicinas en el estante. Solo le respondieron un "uhm...".

-_recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió esa noche en el instituto de las montañas... no entiendo porqué... no sé si tenga que ver con el poder que poseo... las imágenes están en mi mente... aunque Himura-san piense que no es así.. que por haber estado borracho hice las cosas sin pensar... y que se me ha olvidado...-_Kudou quedó mirando la espalda de Rikou-_no me ha dicho nada... me ha tratado como si nada hubiese sucedido...y yo si lo recuerdo...recuerdo todo... y aún no sé por que lo hice... él...debe haber pensado mal de mí..._

Cuando Kudou reaccionó los ojos de Rikou estaban clavados en los suyos, estaba a poca distancia de él y no pudo evitar temblar un poco.

Rikou se dio cuenta de aquel ligero temblor, debía asegurarse de algo... los ojos de Kudou lo miraban como si fuese un sonámbulo al que acabaran de despertar, con los ojos muy abiertos...

-yo...

no pudo hablar más cuando ya sus labios estaban unidos, Rikou apresó a Kudou contra la pared, y aprisionó su mano cuando esta se levanto para apartarle. Kudou no sabía como reaccionar, tardo tanto en hacerlo que no se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba respondiendo aquel beso con la misma intensidad con la que Rikou lo besaba.

Un hombre espiaba por el espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta de la bodega, una sonrisa muy tierna se dibujó en su rostro al mirar la escena, cerró suavemente la puerta, no deseaba interrumpir aquel momento especial. No estaba solo en aquella bodega, otro hombre alto, que portaba una chamarra de piel y unos pantalones vaqueros, cuyos ojos estaban ocultos tras aquellas gafas oscuras le miró.

¿han solucionado su problema?...-preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba a Kakei con lentitud.

-en realidad nunca hubo un problema, las cosas han estado claras desde el principio...-dijo Kakei con cautela y tratando de no alzar la voz-el destino no trae los hechos si no hubiera una razón buena para ello...

¿y cual sería esa razón-preguntó de nuevo aquel hombre mientras acariciaba con sus labios el cuello de Kakei.

-estar juntos...-contestó Kakei, disfrutando de las caricias de Saiga.

¿Tú y yó-preguntó de nuevo Saiga, con un tono de voz imperioso...

-... ellos...también...

Fin...?

Nota de Soley-chan: uh UU Niu... ¿Porqué debía terminar mi extraño relato?... bueno, este ha sido mi primer intento de fic de Lawful Drug, bueno al menos el primero de este manga, seguro alguna persona se quedó en ¿Qué¡¡..., para quienes han leído el manga por lo menos hasta el final del episodio sobre el colegio de varones al que son enviados Rikou y Kudou por Kakei para llevar a cabo otro "trabajo extra", me basé para escribir este relato justo después de que el misterio del anillo y el chico "fantasma" de Suriyou se solucionó y como Kudou seguía con ese vestido y el festival no terminaba hice mi continuación propia.(jejeje)(¡¡lean este manga¡¡)

Si tienes algo que quieras decir al respecto de este fic, deja un review. Gracias..


End file.
